A Nameless Deus Ex and Pokemon Fanfic
by Sergeant Wittgenstein
Summary: Where a Mew is nearly lethally injured and gets rebuilded as a robot, where Alex Jacobson and Mewfan both ride a Maverick, and where Alex, Mewfan, Paul and Mew all go on a mission to stop one enemy: MJ-12.


This story is still long from finished, I don't own anything, except for the plot (NO SHIT SHERLOCK!), One of the first Pokemon and Deus Ex fanfics I ever wrote, w00t!

And I know: Why the hell an mechanically-augmented Mew? Because I can!

Whats next? A nano augmented Mewtwo for sure!

Or, go read Mewtwo and Mew vs MJ12 and meet the Pokemon version of JC Denton!

Very loosely based on_ Deus Ex: Human Revolution_'s beginning story.

_-MewfanVOLVOFTW_

* * *

One day, Paul Denton was climbing a high snowy and foggy mountain..

When he finally reached the top, he saw baby blue spot in the fog, He walked closer and he saw a Pokemon, He quickly turns on his Light augmentation, and what happend next changed his life.

It was a Shiny Mew, He was heavily injured by unknown reason, Paul, not thinking one second what to do took Mew down the mountain, he quickly called Alex Jacobson and asked what to do.

"Bring him to Dr. Reyes, he'll see what he can do."

Paul's words in his mind echoed: "I don't think I have much choice, I better get moving and find Dr. Reyes."

INCOMING TRANSMISSION:

"Paul, After talking you over the Infolink, I called Dr. Reyes myself, He is now living in Hell's Kitchen, I suggest getting as soon as possible to him."

"Alright, lets do this."

Paul picked up the Mew, wrapped it in his trench coat and went off to Hells Kitchen, When he finally reached Dr. Reyes home, he ringed the bell.

A thick man with a white lab coat opened the door.

"Hey there Paul, I have heared some things from Alex regarding someone you found?"

"Well, that's at least some good news..."

Paul and Reyes went inside.

"Alright, what do we have here?"

Paul unwrapped the coat.

"Jesus Christ, Denton! What the hell has happend with him?!"

"I don't know, I was just climbing a mountain and I found him on the top."

"He got lucky, If you didn't find him then he'd be dead by now."

"Yeah, but can he be saved?"

"I'm not sure, He is missing some body parts, I'm afraid I have to say that he is not salvagable, However, he can be turned in a cyborg."

"Like me?"

"No, like Gunther and Anna were."

"You mean, a mech?"

"Yes."

"Well, if we really want to save him, Lets do this!"

Meanwhile, at the mountain where Paul found Mew:

"Boss, we have a problem here, Mew's gone."

"What?!"

"You heared that right, He's gone."

"FIND HIM, DAMNIT!"

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION"

Alex Jacobson:

Hey, Paul, How's the surgery going? I am crossing my fingers for you that he makes it.

Anyway, I just got my new front wheel and I'm now off to install it, If there's anything I can do, tell me, good luck!"

"END TRANSMISSION"

After some nerve killing hours, Jaime came:

"Paul, I have some good news for you: The surgery is sucessful, want to take a look?"

"Yeah, coming."

"Paul and Jaimie went over to Mew, and Paul looked at him.

"Is he still unconcious?"

"He is in artifical coma for now, I've done that to speed up the healing process."

Meanwhile, in Mew's mind:

_"Where am I? And why do I feel weird?"_

A few days later, Reyes finally took Mew out of his artifical coma.

"Paul, I am going to awake Mew, want to see it?"

"Of course!"

Mew slowly opened his eyes, He saw two people.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

"My name is Paul Denton, I saved you from the dead."

"What do you mean with saved from the dead?"

"A week ago, when I was climbing a mountain and I found you, heavily injured."

"I understand, but who is the other male?"

"Thats Dr. Reyes, he saved you by replacing most of your organs and body parts with robotics."

"What did you say..?"

"Don't get me wrong, but you're part machine, part Pokemon now, we call that a cyborg."

"But... why did you want to save me?"

"I work with a group against conspirators that want to take over the world, And seeing you got injured in a overkill way, I think that was done by someone of those conspirators."

"Yeah?"

"Paul, I think its better that we leave him alone for now, he needs to heal and adapt to his augmentations."

"I got to agree with you, Jaime."

And so, Paul and Jaime left Mew to rest, Meanwhile, at Mew's mind:

_"Who are those two? And why did the one with the long rain coat wanted to save me...? Hurgh.."_

Some minutes later, outside the surgery ward:

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION"

Alex Jacobson:

"Hey, Paul, Did you mean Majestic 12 with the conspirators?"

"No Alex, I ment ZODIAC, the even more secret group within MJ12."

"Okay, If you need anything just tell me."

"Yeah, find as many information you can find about ZODIAC and MJ12."

"Will do."

"END TRANSMISSION"

"Who was that?"

"It was Alex."

"Oh, I see."

"Dr. Reyes, tell me something, How does this guy get so beaten up?"

"I'm not sure, Whoever done that really wanted him to be out of the picture."

"Well, I'm glad that I found him, not sure how he thinks about it, though."

Back at Mew:

_"I never asked to get augmented, but I didn't really have a choice, die or live as a half robot.."_

Weeks have passed since the surgery, Then, one day:

"Mew, it's time for some training."

"Wha-what..?

You know, I actually never asked to get augmented."

"Would you rather die then?"

"I didn't have much choice then, I'll need to live with it I think."

"Listen Mew, I did augment you because, one: You were more dead than living, and two: You can now do more than any other Pokemon can."

"Yeah, but I don't think I can see myself in the mirror anymore.."

"Why?"

"Because, to me atleast, I find augmentations for those who reject their own body, and I am not exactly the type for mechanics, I'm a cat, you know."

"There is not anything wrong with that, Paul is also augmented, but he is nano-augmented."

"Nano-augmented?"

"Instead of mechanics and servos, he has nanites in his body, that gives abilities like making yourself invisible, or jump two floors high and jump five times as high down."

"I understand."

"Mew, you got to understand one thing: You don't need to be ashamed to be augmented, There are people who had their bodies pretty much ruined and are rebuilded as cyborgs, same story with you."

"Okay, I get it, but now what?"

"Lets go outside and do some training, shall we?"

"Sure."

And so, Paul, Mew and Jaime went outside, back in the dark streets of Hells' Kitchen.

"Okay, what augmentations do I have?"

"Do I really need to name them all?  
Well, in short, the most useful:  
Thermoptic Camoflage, Power Optimizer, Closed Rebreather, Digital Vision and Speed Enhancement, Oh, and Light too."

"Okay, What can they do?"

"Try them out?"

"Okay, I understand."

"Good, what do you want to try first?"

"Lets try Thermoptic Camo."

A bright flash lighted the street, and a dzzzt sound was heared, After that, no one saw Mew.

"I think it works, I'm invisible, but I could do this before I got augmented."

"This extends it, you are now also invisible for cameras and bots'."

Another bright flash, and Mew was visible again.

"Lets try Speed Enhancement."

Mew moved as a race car forward, and back.

"Wooh, nice."

"Don't forget that you still need to adapt to your new body Mew, but I am sure you will like it." Dr. Reyes went on.

"I like my new body after all, I know I need to adapt to it, but I already like it so far."

"Good to hear that, Jaime's right about getting augmented, You don't have to be ashamed about it, I like your new style, much more industrial, in my opinion.

Anyway: If you tell me if you're ready, You and I going to find out who injured you." Paul explained.

"The last thing I very vaguely remember is that a man with a trench coat hit me on my head, knocking myself unconcious, I'm not ready yet, though, Thanks for liking my new style, by the way."

"No problem." Paul nodded.

Meanwhile at UNATCO is Alex getting a InfoLink message from Mewfan at his home:

**_INCOMING TRANSMISSION:_**

Mewfan

Whassup Jacobson?! Fixed your occipital jack yet? You should check out the ZODIAC demo, full motoric control, dynamic effects, MAN, bullets feel almost real! Jack in so I can whoop your ass!

Also, how is it going at UNATCO? Stop by my house when you're done working if you want a beer and want to bitch about Mavs!

Gotta get on my ML7, see ya next time!"

"I did fix my jack and downloaded the ZODIAC demo, but I haven't played it yet as I had to help Paul, I'll stop by with my Durance after work, see you then."

Later that evening, Alex was done at UNATCO and grabbed his Durance, to ride back to Hells Kitchen, but first going on a UNATCO police boat, then riding further and stopping at Mewfan's home.

Mewfan was outside rinsing off his bike after a muddy ride when Alex came:

"Hey Mewfan! Nice ML7 you got there, is that a Shiver fork?'

"Yeah, I'm too poor for a DUC32 like you have on your Durance, Doesn't ride too bad though."

"Sure...

You can't compare a coil fork with a air fork!"

"By the way, what do you mean when you said 'I had to help Paul'?"

"Paul found a Mew that was nearly lethally injured a few days ago and he called me for advice, As far I know Paul and Jaime rebuilt him like Anna and Gunther."

"Do you know where Jaime lives?"

"Don't tell me...?"

"Hang on, lemme finish my Sandvich and then we're off to Reyes!"

Mewfan finished his Sandvich and jumped on his bike.

"Mewfan, may I take your ML7 for a ride? You can ride my Durance, obviously.." Alex suggested.

"Sure, always wanted to ride a Durance..."

Mewfan and Alex swapped bikes.

"Well, I already like the position on this frame Alex! How heavy are you?"

"I'm 75kg."

"5kg heavier than me, should be doable with the suspension right?"

"You can always deflate it a bit."

Alex and Mewfan rided to Jaime Reyes' home, and Paul opened the door.

"Hey there Alex! Who's that?"

"I'm a good friend of Alex as I also ride a Maverick, My name is Mewfan, by the way."

"Okay mate, I'm Paul Denton."

"I know you, your the brother of JC Denton right?"

"I'm indeed his brother."


End file.
